The Argument
by TinyDemonChild
Summary: Piper and Leo argue about Leo's attitude towards Chris. Takes place in the unchanged future. One shot.


Hi, readers!

Okay, this is my first try, and it was written in english class because my english teacher annoys the hell out of me. So tell me what you think in this little thing we all like to call a review. I've always wanted to write fan fiction, but if it sucks, I'll stop. Well, if there are more than five reviews, I'll try something else. I want to write a story next time, though. I have a few ideas, one I haven't started yet, but I'm already getting writer's block on it! Amazing, huh?

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me at all! Shame, cause Chris wouldn't have died if it all did! Watching his death always makes me angry. And I know I'm not the only one who was angry about Chris's death because the ratings went down when he died, or so I've heard.

Summary: Piper and Leo have an argument about Leo's atitude towards Chris. Takes place in the unchanged future, so Paige is, of course, dead. One shot.

The Argument

by chrislives11

Oh, was she so mad! So incredibly mad! No, she wasn't mad, she was pissed! Piper stormed into the living room, livid with rage, Chris's tears still drying up on her shirt. And there was the target of her rage, helping their eldest son, Wyatt, with his homework. She glared at him, seething.

"Hi, Piper!" Leo said smiling, but faltered and turned back to Wyatt as soon as he saw the look on her face. "What's up?"

"Leo, we need to talk. Now."

Leo looked up from the homework he and Wyatt were working on to look at her again, she was still glaring fiercely at him.

"About what?" he asked, looking cautiously at her. Piper was always known to have a very nasty temper.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Piper snapped angrily. Wyatt looked at her, shocked.

"Mom?" he said tentatively. Piper turned to look in his direction.

"Take your homework and go upstairs." Piper managed to say calmly.

Wyatt threw a nervous look at his father before heading upstairs. Her calmness was gone the moment he disappeared up the stairs, however, and she turned back to Leo.

"So do you know what I'm talking about?" she asked, her teeth gritted in an attempt to control her rising fury.

"No I don't!" he snapped, annoyed. Piper looked ready to blow him up, the look on her face was murderous.

"Oh, yes you do! About your other son, Chris! You know, the one you've been neglecting?"

"What about him? Leo asked, tearing his eyes away from hers. Piper moved into his line of vision, making sure he could still see her no matter where he turned.

"Leo, I love you, you know I do. When you asked me to marry you, I was so excited, thinking I would have a perfect family, as perfect as we can get, anyway. We had Wyatt, and you were the most happiest man alive. Two years later, we conceived Chris, and you leave us right after it happened. I'm sorry for not telling you I was pregnant, I thought you would never come back to us. But when he was born, you came to visit Wyatt. When you saw him, I thought you would be thrilled and understand why I didn't tell you. Instead, you took one look at him, and walked away to play with Wyatt again, acting as if he wasn't there. I Noticed that you didn't even want to touch him, either. I just have one good question. What the hell is your damn problem with him?" Piper finished, her voice rising angrily.

"I don't know what your talking about." he said hotly, looking away. Again, she moved in front of him.

"What!" she shouted furiously.

"Shhh!" Leo hissed, looking quickly towards the stairs. "They'll hear you."

"So What!" Piper yelled. "I think he deserves to know how much you know you hate him!"

Leo managed to calm himself down slightly. "I do not hate him." he said quietly.

"Oh yeah?" Piper said, letting a cruel laugh escape her lips. "So you love him, huh? You've been their every second of his life like you are for Wyatt? You've been their when he was sick, when he needed help, his first day of school, his first a, the first time he orbed, his first demon, when he needed his father?"

Leo said nothing. All Piper could think was 'victory!'

"I thought so," she snapped, turning away.

"It's not that I hate him," Leo said, moving to face her. "It's just that... that..." He now avoided her eyes.

Piper snorted. "Well, coulda fooled me." she ssniped sarcasticly.

Like I said, it's just... You wouldn't understand," He finished lamely.

"Oh?" Piper said cruely, a cold remark threatening to escape her lips, but she bit it back. "Is that so? Huh? Well, try me!"

Leo mouthed soundlessly. Piper snorted again.

"Right," Piper said, fuming. "You have no idea what it's like. You don't hear him ask if you love him, how he wishes you didn't hate him, wanting to know what he did wrong to make you hate him so much, crying because you act cold towards him, as if you definitely do hate him. Have you got Wyatt to start hating him, too? Gonna get him to orb him to the underworld or something, just to get rid of him?" Her eyes filled with tears the moment she said this, but she held them at bay.

"No," Leo said quietly.

"Good." she sighed and turned away towards the stairs. "Just go. Go 'up there' or somewhere and maybe it's best if you don't talk to me for a long while. I am getting so tired of this. Go."

Leo stared at her.

"Go!" she yelled, and stormed up the stairs to her room without a backward glance.

Leo stood deadly still, staring after her. He felt horrible. How could this happen? It was all because of Chris. Always Chris! Furious, he glared up the stairs after her, and orbed out without another word, not even to Phoebe, who had poked her head in through the kitchen door to see what all the yelling was about. She could now tell what they were yelling about, judging by the look she saw on his face the moment before he orbed out.

"Leo?" she called hesitantly. No one answered.

"Piper?" she tried this time to call her sister.

Still no one answered. Suspecting that her sister was upstairs, she headed up the stairs to Piper's room and opened the door once she got their, and Piper allowed her entry.

"Piper?" she called again.

"Phoebe! Hi!" Piper smiled with false cheeriness. Phoebe, however, noticed that her eyes were a little red, as if she had been crying.

"Drop the act. I heard all the yelling," Phoebe told her.

Relieved, Piper let her smile falter. "You did?"

"Yeah. Leo again?" Phoebe asked.

"If you mean Leo acting like such a selfish bastard, yes."

"About Chris again?" Phoebe pressed.

Piper nodded.

"How's Chris?" Phoebe asked.

"He's a little down right now," Piper admitted, staring sadly at the ceiling.

"And how are you?" Phoebe asked.

"Okay, I guess."

"Okay," Phoebe immediately noticed that her sister wanted to be alone. "Well, good night."

"Good Night."

Phoebe turned and left the room, closing the door behind her. She headed over to Chris's room, knocked, and slowly entered.

"Chris?" she called softly.

"Hi," said a voice from Chris's bed. She moved over to it.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah," Chris said quietly. "I'm fine. Just thinking. I heard everything they were yelling."

"Oh, honey--"

"No, it's all right. Really."

"Okay, good night," Phoebe said, still not convinced, but dropping the subject anyway, knowing that she would not get anything else out of him. . She pulled him into a soft hug.

"'Night," Chris answered, hugging her back.

She patted his back comfortingly, they pulled away, and she left the room, closing his door, too.

Chris sighed, and lay down on his bed. He had heard some of what his parents were yelling. A horible feeling settled heavily in his heart. So his father did hate him. Of course, he did know this, but to hear it from his parents argument still hurt. It was then he decided that Leo was not his father. A father was supposed to love you, hang with you, appreciate you, but certainly not ignore you! Furious, he put on his pajamas, and climbed into bed. In no time, he was asleep.

The next morning, Chris headed downstairs to the kitchen, and found his mother making breakfast. He flashed her a fake smile.

"Hi, Mom," he said, taking a seat at the table.

"Hi, sweetie," Piper said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine."

"No you're not. I know when you're faking."

"Oh. It's just that... well..." He stopped talking.

"You can tell me," Piper assured him.

"It's just that I heard you and Leo last night."

"You did? Oh honey, I'm really sorry you had to hear that."

"No, it's okay. At least I know someone was on my side."

Piper smiled. "Always. Want something to eat?"

"Yeah," Chris said, truely smiling this time. "Sure."

Piper smiled again and passed him a plate of pancakes. He smiled back at her and began to eat.

a/n: Wow! My first story and one shot! In case you didn't notice, would you really expect Chris from that future to call Leo "Dad?" Thank Chris for the changed future! So, how was it? Review please, even if you didn't like it.


End file.
